Exemplary embodiments in accordance with principles of inventive concepts relate to substrate manufacturing methods and apparatuses and, more particularly, to a substrate manufacturing method and a substrate manufacturing apparatus, including an apparatus for performing a test process on a printed circuit board (PCB).
The use of high-capacity storage devices employing nonvolatile memory devices has been increasing with the advance in semiconductor manufacturing technologies. A solid-state drive (SSD) is an example of high-capacity storage device that may employ both a volatile memory and a nonvolatile memory.
An SSD may be fabricated by mounting various types of devices (e.g., an integrated circuit device used as a controller, a volatile memory device used as a buffer memory, a nonvolatile memory device used as a high-capacity storage device, etc.) on a PCB.